


And They Were Happy

by Destiel13



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel13/pseuds/Destiel13
Summary: The day Aiden Mathis was murdered by the hands of Victoria Grayson was the worst day Emily had ever experienced. She lost the love of her life, her reason for living so now all she wanted was revenge. That is until a call from the police department changed everything. Season 3 finale fix-it. I couldn't live with the fact that Aiden was killed, he was the best part of the show, so I am writing an AU from Season 3.
Relationships: Aiden Mathis/Amanda Clarke, Aiden Mathis/Emily Thorne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Death Becomes Him

Chapter 1: Death Becomes Him 

Emily walks up to the cottage, she climbs up the stairs, walks through the door and begins to take off her jacket. “Hey did you hear the news? They cleared him! Aiden? You okay? Aiden? Are you okay?” Emily looks towards Aiden, a look of sheer worry on her face. “No! Aiden wake up!” Emily leans forward and grabs Aiden’s face in both of her hands. “Aiden! Wake up!” She climbs on top of him and begins shaking him visibly distraught. “No, No, No, No, No!” She begins crying and hugs him tightly to her, “Aiden wake up! No, No No!” 

Emily stays that way, hugging him and crying for longer than she should, she is destroyed by this, but that is exactly what Victoria wanted. Emily knows it was her, there is no one else it could have been, no one as cold and callous as that woman. 

Victoria, the woman who stole her father, stole her childhood, stole the man that she loved more than she even loved her self. If Emily wasn’t out for revenge before, you better damn know she was out for blood now. 

Emily did not know how long she had been sitting with Aiden by the time Nolan came in the door, she didn’t even know how he knew to come over. She knew he didn’t know what he was about to walk into however. Nolan had never seen death up close before. 

“Em, what is going on?” He asked her, however upon looking at the scene in front of him, it became immediately clear. “Oh my god Em, did you call 9-1-1 yet?” Emily shakes her head, not yet able to make words. “Okay I will call right now.” 

Nolan picks up his phone and dials. “I would like to report a murder. Yes, there is a dead person on my friends couch right now. Please send whomever you need to send. The address is…” 

Emily listened to Nolan, numb to the words being said, nothing would be okay after this. Her life as she knew it was over again. The man she was to spend her whole life with taken from her without so much as a warning. She looked at the ring on her finger, twirled it around and around. 

The police showed up a little while later, and Emily still hadn’t moved, they came in, assessed the scene and called in the coroner. The bagged up Aiden’s body and took him away, Emily knew this was the last time she would see him in her house, the last time he would be here with her, and she broke down further. 

The police wanted to ask her questions but Nolan told them they would need to wait, that they would come down to the station later, once Emily was able to move, walk, talk. 

Emily got up from the couch no longer wanting to be near it at all, she climbed up the stairs slowly like a zombie, which if she was being honest with herself she was now. She lay down on the bed, not even bothering to take off her clothes or shoes and she cuddled up to Aiden’s side of the bed, curled around his pillow which still smelt like him. She sobbed harder, her shoulders shaking with the force of her cries. 

From shock she passed out a little while later, no longer able to keep her body awake. Sleep wasn’t what she wanted though, because for one she knew the nightmares that would accompany it and for two because all she wanted was to plot how to take down Victoria. 

Nolan peeked into the room a little while later, spying that she was asleep, he pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed, wanting to watch her and make sure she was okay. He himself was in shock, she liked 007 more than he admitted while he was alive. In fact he was one of Nolan’s best friends, and Nolan regretted not telling him that while he had the chance. 

He was such a good man, and he could see how happy he made Emily, how much Emily clearly loved him and needed him. Aiden was the light in Emily’s otherwise bleak existence and Nolan knew that. He didn’t know how to make this better for his best friend. But he knew he would stop at nothing to try. 

Helping her take down Victoria was step number one, because even without Em saying so he knew it was her who did this. Who else could it be but the wicked witch of the west. 

Nolan is woken with a start, he looks around the room disoriented at first, he past out of the chair beside Emily’s bed, he looks over and she is still sleeping, though not soundly, he can see her tossing and turning. He looks for Emily’s phone, the reason he was jolted awake was because he heard it ringing. 

Not being able to find it in the bedroom, he assumes it is still downstairs in the jacket that had fallen to the ground when Emily discovered the body. He finds the phone and checks the caller ID. It is the Hamptons Sheriff Department. Not sure what they could have wanted he calls the number back.

“Hello, this is Nolan Ross, friend of Emily Thorne, she just missed a call from this number?” 

“Yes Mr. Ross that was Officer Hunter calling you with regards to Aiden Mathis. Please hold while I bring him on the line,” the operator said before putting Nolan on hold.

“Hello Mr. Ross?” Officer Hunter speaks into the phone. “I was looking for Emily Thorne. I have some news with regards to Aiden Mathis.” 

“I am so sorry the stress of today has knocked her completely out. Can I take the message?” Nolan asked. 

“Well Mr. Ross, I will tell you but I think Emily is going to want you to wake her up for this. Mr. Mathis is not dead,” Nolan drops the phone in shock. 

After scrambling to pick it back up he asks in bewilderment. “What do you mean he is not dead, I saw his lifeless body with my own two eyes.” 

“Yes you are correct Mr. Ross, his body did appear dead, however after he arrived in the morgue our pathologist was examining his body and found a heartbeat, it was very faint but it was there. It appears that he was poisoned before he was suffocated so because of the that it slowed his heart rate down to almost non existence, leading whomever strangled him to believe that they succeeded and he was dead.

“I will inform you as well that he has been moved to the hospital and is in critical condition due to oxygen depravation so I recommend you and Ms. Thorne coming down to the hospital as quickly as you can.” Officer Hunter disconnects the line and Nolan looks at the phone in shock. 

He runs up the stairs to Emily’s room, “Em! Em! You need to wake up!” He calls shaking her body. 

“No Nolan, I don’t want to leave this room, he was the only person I ever loved and he is gone, my life is over.” 

“No Em see you don’t understand, I just received a call from the Sheriff Department, or you did but I answered, and Em! Aiden is alive!”


	2. Resurgence

Chapter 2: Resurgence 

Emily jumped out of bed at Nolan’s words. There is no way this is true. She hadn’t even let herself hope that this was some sort of mistake. With Victoria there were no mistakes. She always knew was she was doing and always had a plan with how to succeed. There was no way she failed this badly, but maybe just maybe she had. 

“Nolan what are you saying to me right now?” 

“Em, I am telling you Aiden is alive. You just received a call from Officer Hunter from the Southhampton Police Department. He let me know that Aiden is actually alive. His exact words were ‘when he arrived in the morgue he appeared dead but upon an examination from the pathologist they were able to find a heartbeat and Aiden is in fact very much alive’ apparently whatever poison Victoria used on his slowed down his heartbeat so much he appeared dead, so when Victoria attempted suffocating him, she didn’t realize he was still alive because his heartbeat was undetectable!” As Nolan recounts this to Emily he is so excited he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Common Em we gotta go to the hospital right now, he is in critical condition and not yet stable so we gotta go!” 

Emily still in disbelief grabs a sweater and her phone, puts on a pair of shoes and hastily follows Nolan down the stairs and to the car. 

“I will drive,” Nolan grabs the keys from Emily. “As much as I have every faith in your driving capabilities normally I do not trust you one bit right now, I can only imagine what is going through that head of yours.” Nolan gives Emily a small side smile. 

“Ok let's go then, and could you make sure you step on it!” Emily bites her finger nail while sitting in the car. She stares out the window, wondering how this could have happened. How did she not notice his heartbeat. Takeda trained her better than this. There is no excuse for this kind of mistake on her part. 

Her nerves got the best of her as they continued this drive. She was so excited to see Aiden, nervous too though. What if he had further complications. What if he didn’t pull through. Could she handle losing him again in one night? 

“Hey Em, we are here,” Nolan interrupted her thoughts as they pulled into an empty spot outside the hospital emergency entrance. 

“Nolan, I am scared. What if something still goes wrong even now?” Nolan reaches over and grabs Emily’s hand squeezing it. 

“Emily 007 is the strongest man I know, clearly. He survived a poisoning and suffocation and he is still here. He is going to be fine, have faith in the doctors. Have faith that you have already been through enough and you deserve a break. Okay?” Emily always forgot that under Nolan’s goofball exterior he truly was an amazing friend, and gave one hell of a pep talk. 

“Okay. Let’s go in in then,” Emily took a big breath before opening the car door and hoping out. Her heart was racing with every step towards the doors. Even with Nolan’s soothing words it didn’t calm all of her nerves. 

She really hoped he was right though, and maybe deep down she knew she deserved this too. Nolan and Emily walk up to the nurses station. 

“Hi, we are here for Aiden Mathis? We received a call from Officer Ben Hunter letting us know he was here and in urgent care.” 

The nurse who’s name tag read ‘June’ typed some words in to her computer. “Yes Aiden Mathis. Admitted tonight into Urgent Care. He is currently under observation, not yet stabilized and in room 501. You may continue down this hallway to the end, hang a left and the room with be on your right.” June points her directions out down the hall. 

“Thanks so much June. Have a nice night,” Nolan replies, grabbing Emily’s hand and pulling her down the hall. 

The walk to Aiden’s room felt like it took a lifetime. Emily knew she was going to see the man she loves on a ventilator with tubes and machines all around him, but even still she wasn’t prepared for the sight when she walked in. 

She rushes over to his bedside, reaches for his hand. “Oh Aiden!” She cries out. He is lying in the bed, so still, so silent. The machines are beeping incessantly alerting Emily to the fact that yes Aiden was in fact alive, but barely. She looked up to his heart monitor relieved to see the lines going up and down and not straight. 

Nolan comes up behind her and starts rubbing her back in circles, kind of like how her father did it when she was little and sick. 

“Aiden, please come back to me. I need you. I can’t do this without you. I don’t want to do this without you. I am so sorry I didn’t say this enough, how much I love you and need you. But I promise if you come back to me, if you wake up, I will spend my life making it up to you.” She squeezes his hand hoping not only can he feel it but that he can hear her too. 

“Hey Em. I am going to go find his doctor see if they can give us any news. I will get us some coffee as well. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.” Emily nods in response, not taking her eyes off of Aiden. 

Emily brings Aiden’s hand to her mouth and kisses it, holding it close. “Oh my Aiden. How did this happen, how did the plan go so awry. 

Emily knows that during the last moments before Aiden almost died Aiden was with Doctor Michelle Banks to get proof Victoria helped frame her father. She knew that Victoria had blackmail over Dr. Banks. What she didn’t know is how Victoria would have been able to poison Aiden, where she acquired the poison or why she did it in the first place. 

She was so sure Victoria didn’t know about her and Aiden, that they had kept their relationship a well enough secret, that she had protected Aiden from the crazy that was Victoria Grayson. Clearly she was wrong, about this, maybe about a lot of things. 

She thinks back on some of her favourite moments with Aiden. When they were jogging and pretend wrestling and he kissed her under the sunset. When he arrived in Southhampton after she explicitly told him she didn’t want his involvement. Their first date as a fake but very real couple to make Daniel jealous. And of course the most important, when he got down on one knee and asked her Amanda Clarke to be his wife. 

Other then Nolan and Jack there was no-one else in her world that knew her true identity and it felt so amazing being able to love someone as herself and not who she was pretending to be. 

After this Emily truly was reconsidering all of the plots and schemes she had arranged up until now. Was this revenge really worth all of this? Was this whole thing worth all of the pain it had caused her. Especially now almost losing the man she loved more than anything. Her dad was gone, he was never coming back. She had to focus on the people she had in her life over the memory of someone gone forever. 

However this was about more than her father now. Victoria has taken everything too far this time. She was always playing the fucking victim and Emily has had it. Everything bad that happens to Victoria she brings it on herself and she can’t even see it. 

Her husband getting arrested her fault. Having two secret children her fault. Daniel and Charlotte both hating her, her fault. Pascal LeMarchal dying, her fault; well actually Conrad’s fault but she married him. 

Emily hadn’t even really begun her revenge on Victoria yet. She had brought down a lot of people on her list so far, but Victoria? No not quite. And now more than ever Victoria deserved what was coming to her. Emily had never murdered or ordered any one murdered in her whole life, but here was Victoria trying to take away the last of what made Emily happy. And for what? 

No this time Emily was going to get the revenge she so desperately needed. No murder required. Instead she is going to take Victoria down piece by little piece until there is nothing left of her. 

Just as Emily is getting more heated in her thoughts, Aiden’s hand twitches. Not enough to squeeze back or anything like that but enough that Emily could feel it. 

Yes maybe everything will be alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write chapter two really quickly. Still deciding how far I want to go with it. So review and let me know if you want me to continue xo.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not know how many chapters this will be, nor do I know how long I will keep writing this story. But honestly just watching Revenge for the first time and the season 3 finale was not ok. So here is my fix. Enjoy! Reviews appreciated. Ideas valued. Cheers and Happy Reading!


End file.
